


漩涡

by GeiTang



Category: Captain America (Movies)
Genre: M/M, Stucky - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-06
Updated: 2019-01-06
Packaged: 2019-10-05 13:01:41
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,609
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17325482
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GeiTang/pseuds/GeiTang
Summary: *芽熊主线，盾熊暗线*伪ntr*3p预警





	漩涡

这里是通往药店后门的暗巷，巴基知道不会有人经过这里，除了路过的野猫和那个总能在任何地方堵到他的美国队长。

身体被动的贴在墙上，凹凸不平的墙面让他浑身不自在。舌头交缠发出的声音在空巷里太突兀了，巴基根本无法像冬兵时期一样忽略自己的羞耻心，罗杰斯的手在他腰上有一下没一下的揉捏让他浑身发软，几乎勾不住手上的药袋。

天哪，药袋！

“你都不专心，巴克……”

金色的脑袋委委屈屈的蹭着自己的脖子，又亲又咬的表达不满，不疼，但是很痒。巴基很快就看到了那双蒙上了黯淡的蓝眼睛，在自己推开他之后。

他应该说点什么，像是“很晚了回家吧”或者“我得走了”，但是对着罗杰斯的那双眼睛他什么都说不出口。

真的很像，他们真的很像。

巴基知道自己离开的样子有多像逃跑，罗杰斯不是九头蛇，美国队长永远不会伤害自己最好的哥们，可是巴基不敢保证自己不会伤害到他，起码，现在混乱不堪的自己没办法回应罗杰斯像太阳一样的爱。

他得回去了，他的史蒂维在等他回家。

走廊又是漆黑一片，只有主卧有昏黄的亮光，他们住在一起，而史蒂维永远都是对生活精打细算的那个。要换灯泡了，巴基愣愣地站在黑暗里，史蒂维是画家，这样对他的眼睛不好。

“巴基？咳咳……怎么回来也不说话？”

史蒂维的手比他的还要凉，明明他才是刚刚顶着冷风回来的那一个，单薄的身体伴随着拼命压抑的咳嗽声让巴基心颤，任由他拉着自己进房间。

“嘴唇怎么肿了？”

巴基沉默的感受着在唇上游走的手指。

“你又碰到他了，对吗？”

史蒂维苦笑着把巴基的头揽到自己的胸口，安抚性的揉揉他的头发，这个时候的巴基很乖，像他们小时候在学校门口喂过的那只奶猫。

“没关系，巴基，没关系……”

巴基现在肯定是不安的，史蒂维吻着他的额头，不停的重复着“没关系”，但是真的是这样吗？巴基看不到的蓝眼睛里一丝戾气划过，他得承认他是生气了，这个身体几乎承受不了的愤怒将他的理智一点一点的蚕食殆尽。

史蒂维知道那个人是谁，但是那又怎么样，那个家伙弄丢了巴基这么久，只要一想到他的巴基经历了那么多残忍的对待，他就想狠狠的给那个男人来一拳。

即使那是他自己。

怀中的男人舔着他的锁骨，真像小猫，史蒂维捧起他潮红的脸，他现在的笑容一定很难看，但是这些有什么重要的呢？巴基爱他，毋庸置疑。

“要做爱吗？”史蒂维并不想用这种方法安慰惊慌的巴基，但是他别无选择。

 

 

唇齿间渐渐尝到了血腥味，混着巴基的口水被史蒂维吞咽下去，身下的人在推他，轻轻的，就一两下，之后就闭上眼睛在疼痛中寻找快感。巴基什么都不会计较，史蒂维知道他在自责，自己的嘴唇流血了是他的错，美国队长吻他是他的错，他的史蒂维因为这些不高兴都是他的错。他这样觉得了，就会想办法弥补，比如在做爱时毫不犹豫的接纳他的一切。

但是史蒂维想要的不是这个，他宁愿巴基因为疼痛叫出声，他一定会抱紧他，舔干他的眼泪，如果巴基央求他停下或着给予他更多，他都会满足，可是巴基只会把漂亮的嘴唇咬的鲜血淋漓，就像巴基身下那个又湿又热的小洞会尽量适应他的性器一样，他们做爱时巴基也无条件的包容他的一切。

没有花样和调情，只有以最普通的姿势大力的出和入，巴基的双腿搭在爱人的腰窝之间，每次动作颤抖的阴茎前端都蹭过史蒂维的腹部，身体被一波波情潮控制住，终于在男人含住一端耸起的乳尖时，得到了今天第一次满足的高潮。

是安慰，也是惩罚。

最原始的律动狠狠的敲击着敏感的身体。粗硬的阴茎不做停留的穿透红肿、淫水泛滥的肉洞，前端一路摩擦过颤抖灼热的内壁，再强硬的开启内里更加窄小的一处，狠狠的顶入到最深处。那样霸道而沈重的进入，再原路退回。

“史蒂维……”发颤的声音。

“疼吗？”

巴基摇头，涌出眼眶的生理眼泪停不下来，持续不断的摩擦，冲撞将窒息般的灼热感渐渐驱散，下身的刺痛分散了他的注意力，随之而来的是史蒂维温柔的吻，给予和接纳像是两人之间乐此不疲的游戏，直到史蒂维把埋在他身体里的东西拔出来，让精液淋在了他的小腹甚至胸口。

 

应该是睡着了，是在做梦吧。

巴基不喜欢这样的梦，又是黑夜，只有他一个人的陌生地带，这样的恶魔在他逃离九头蛇的时候经常出现，不喜欢但是也习惯了。

“巴基！”

哦，美国队长的声音，很好分辨。男人抱的很紧，壮硕的胸肌夹的他喘不过气，这是巴基第一次回应罗杰斯的身体接触，手搭上了他的背。

“别离开我……别推开我……”

“好。”

灯亮了，巴基眯着眼睛，这里是他和史蒂维的公寓，这个时候他反而有点庆幸这淡黄色的灯光不至于让他太过暴露自己的情绪。

美国队长也许是从很远的地方跑过来拥抱他的，巴基甚至感觉不到他唇上的温度，插进后穴的手指倒是烫人，他没指望罗杰斯能忍住自己的欲望，但是两根手指的抽插力度依然让他吃不消。

等罗杰斯放过他的嘴时，巴基只能发出声了无力的喘息，男人把他翻过来，整个身体贴在了他的背脊上，罗杰斯呼出的热气就打在巴基的耳后，多致命的魅惑，直到阴茎进入身体的那一刻巴基才清醒过来。

他，和美国队长做爱了。

这里是他和史蒂维的床，上面也许还有昨天晚上没有清理的痕迹，他跪趴在这里，屁股里含着罗杰斯的阴茎……他做了什么？像母狗一样乞求伏在自己身上的男人操他？一切都乱套了，即使是梦里。

“巴基……？”

史蒂维的出现将巴基彻底卷入无底的漩涡，瘦小的身板让裹住他的衬衫看起来松松垮垮，手里提着给他缓解头痛的李子，像昨天回家时自己给他提着哮喘药。

这真的是梦吗？为什么史蒂维会在？巴基挣扎时差点摔下床，罗杰斯紧紧的抱住他扭动的腰肢，因为情绪激动而突然收缩的后穴让他闷哼一声，把巴基按回怀里。

史蒂维的表情没有一丝裂痕，眼神扫过巴基和金发男人连在一起的下体，了然的快步走到床边，指腹抹去他脸上的泪痕，不停的亲吻红肿的眼睛。

“对不起，巴基，吓到你了吗？”史蒂维捧着他的脸，“没事，我知道的，别怕。”

嘴唇刚刚触到挺立的乳尖巴基就呜呜的哭出声，史蒂维知道他有多敏感，知道如何让紧张的爱人放送下来，抱着他的男人也开始挺动埋在屁股里的大家伙，史蒂维没有在巴基的胸口久留，一路向下，舔弄涔出液体的前端。

“不要，不要……停下……史蒂夫！”

三个人灼热赤裸的肉体紧密的贴在一起，随着体内的运动，汗水从贴合的皮肤中冒了出来，在灯光下显得无比淫靡。 

泪水缓缓的逸出眼眶，被罗杰斯拉回头吻进唇中，巴基睁开眼看着那张俊朗的脸，温柔深情和占有欲胶着在一起，最后化作一声叹息，“巴基，我爱你，永远。” 

 

巴基不清楚自己的屁股里装了多少精液，罗杰斯的或者史蒂维的，他只知道自己现在好累，累的睁不开眼，可是他得看着他的爱人。史蒂维躺在他身边，手搭在他的腰上给他揉捏酸痛的位置。

“你还爱他对吗？”

“嗯。”

“谢谢你巴基，谢谢你还爱他。”史蒂维把眼泪藏在了巴基的颈间，“谢谢你还爱最傻最混蛋的史蒂夫。”

即使他弄丢了你七十年，即使你因此受了这么多苦，谢谢你依旧爱他。

史蒂夫罗杰斯头一次是抱着巴基醒来的，一般他不会在白天出现在这里，他抱着窝在他怀里安静沉睡的巴基，眼睛发酸。

从来没有史蒂维，一直都是他，他们在这里生活了很久，巴基不愿意面对成了美国队长的他，他逃跑，怕自己给这个美国的道德标杆带来麻烦，同时又依恋着混乱记忆里的小个子史蒂维，晚上他是巴基全心全意爱着的布鲁克林少年，白天是他想躲着一辈子的美国队长。

但是现在一切都好起来了。

“早，史蒂夫……”

阳光洒在巴基的脸上，温暖如初。


End file.
